plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chomp Thing
Chomp Thing is a Rare variant of the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was introduced in the Legends of the Lawn DLC in Garden Warfare. His main ability is to regenerate health slightly faster than normal (in Garden Warfare) or regenerating health almost immediately after taking damage (in Garden Warfare 2) and it also has a slightly increased regeneration speed. In Garden Warfare 2, a single Chomp Thing appears as a boss in the "League of Awesome" quest, in which he has eaten Toxic Brainz and must be defeated in order to continue the said quest. Due to being a champion, he has more health than the average Chomp Thing (as he can withstand one ZPG shot without being vanquished). Origins His appearance and name are references to the DC Comics superhero Swamp Thing. The "Chomp" in place of "Swamp" in his name also refers to how he is a Chomper and how the two words rhyme. Descriptions Stickerbook description Chomp Thing might seem kind of gross to you and me. After all, what kind of Plant spews mud and dirt and bugs? Well Chomp Thing doesn't care what you think! He thinks he's the best! In-game description Chomp Thing can regenerate his health slightly faster than your average Chomper! AI Health(GW2 only) *Easy: 81 *Normal: 108 *Hard: 135 *CRAAAAZY: 162 Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Chomp Thing is Swamp Spray. It deals 7.5 damage, and hits much more rapidly than other spray attacks. This variant also regenerates health sooner and faster than normal. He receives a damage upgrade to his primary weapon, unlike other Chompers. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Stronger Vines Pull yourself around a little faster with stronger vines! More Mud Extra mud helps you digest faster! Bigger Bugs Larger bugs do more damage! Strategies In the presence of the fast regeneration, Chomp Thing is a stealthy chomper, along with Count Chompula. Try to hide around corners, and attack the lone zombies or swallow zombies that are dragging behind in zombie groups. If you are forced into close quarters, flank and vanquish them quickly, then hide and regenerate your health. In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, it is advised you to get the regeneration upgrade, for the quick regeneration time ability along with said upgrade results in quick recovery or escapes. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC *Tuned Chomper camera to be closer to that in Garden Warfare. * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * Trials of Gnomus DLC * * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Chomp Thing GW1.png|Chomp Thing in-game ChompThing.png|Stickerbook Chomp Thing Legends of the Lawn DLC Promotional Art.jpg|Appearance in a teaser for the Legends of the Lawn DLC Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Chomp Thing GW2.png|Chomp Thing in-game Chomp Thing GW2 Side-view.png|Appearance in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ChompThing.jpeg|Appearing in the League of Awesome quest Trivia *He is one of the five Chomper variants whose stem and leaves have different colors. The others are Count Chompula, Hot Rod Chomper, Armor Chomper, and Chester Chomper. *He is the only Chomper variant that has no thorns on his stem. *The damage upgrade also serves as a health upgrade giving 25 more health alongside the extra damage. This is the only Chomper variant to have such an upgrade. *He is the only spray Chomper that does not cause a status effect. *He is the only Chomper variant to have received a majority of buffs during the content updates of Garden Warfare 2, considering that he was one of the worst variants ever in the first game. *He and Armor Chomper are the only Chomper variants whose health is not a multiple of 25. *He is one of five Chompers to attack with some kind of ranged attack. The others are Fire Chomper, Toxic Chomper, Power Chomper, and Yeti Chomper. ru:Чавкающая_Тварь fr:Mordeur Monstrueux Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Chomper variants Category:Rare plants Category:Rare variants Category:Plants Category:Instant-kill plants